zim_zack_and_tak_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Zim
Zim Mcneil- (ZIM マクニール)' '''is one of the main characters. He is American, is a year younger then his brother, Zack. He is more sportive and fearful then Zack, also, he is the son of Lara and Russel Mcniel. Voice actor: Rica Matsumoto 松本 梨香 History In September, 1990, when Zack was just a year old, him, his father, and his mother were in the forest camping one day. Zack was holding the egg, (which was Zim) as he walks around their campground. The egg starts to crack and move, then a blue head appeared out of it's shell. Zack was the first one to have seen his little brother, then he quickly shows him to Lara and Russel. Zack looks at his brother's crystal shaped eyes, and says Zim. Zim got his name by his year old brother. In 1996, when Zim was just 6 years old and Zack, aged 7, lost their father from the first war in Willville. He was shot in the chest by an arrow, and one in the knee and one on the top of his ankle. Zim, Zack, and Lara were home sobbing just after they received the heartbreaking news. In September, 2001, the boys are in 6th grade at Willville Elementary. Mrs. Crow, their teacher, doesn't like Zim but she has confidence in Zack. Zim is the only student in the class that doesn't like her but likes to disobey her. But in the episode, "The Gift" Zim decides to respect her by giving her a $95 necklace for the Christmas party at school. But instead, he gives her a big bag of candy, and a reward for being the best teacher. Also In September 2001, Zim was the first one to have found Tak, a little blue Alien Ant, by their pond. Zim and Zack have been playing hide and seek at the time with their friends, Todd, Dayne, and Gordan. Just after when the gang couldn't find Tak's owner, (which he really has no owner in Willville) they take him to the animal shelter. Tak hated it there, so he runs away and comes back to Zim and Zack's house. They tell Lara if they could keep him, but she first said no, then after the boys told her that they couldn't find the owner, she accepted. In November 2001, Zim meets a girl named Shimmer Waltor and immediately develops a crush on her. But she teases him when she knew by her stepmother, Sarah Waltor, that Zim wets his bed sometimes, but they begin to care for each other. In season 3, Shimmer agreed to go out with Zim, but then Zim gets in a fight with her ex-boyfriend, Roshan. As Zim and Shimmer finish their date that night, Shimmer kisses Zim on the cheek, and he passes out in front of her, keeping a giant grin on his face. Zim Zack and Tak 2 Before Shimmer went back home to Ireland, Zim and Shimmer break up, and they kissed goodbye before Shimmer left Zim's house. Shimmer then goes down to the woods, then spots her and Zim's chalk drawing they did when they were 13 in a cave by the water, which leaves her crying looking at the art. NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST EPISODE OF ZIM ZACK AND TAK Zim and Zack went to Los Angeles with Gordan, Dayne, and Todd In October 2007 to live at the Pegasus Apartment, just 4 months after they graduated Willville High. They both got a job at the In-N-Out Burger, at Baldwin Park, California. The gang meet 6 friends, Margo, Millie, Ravi, Leon, Amaya, and Kira. Zim starts to develop a crush on Margo as days went by living in the apartment. Before Margo and Zim go out on a date in season 3, they meet a girl moving in the Pegasus Apartment named Martha. Martha develops a crush on Zim, and starts to hang with the guys just to get to Zim, and to let them do everything for her while sorting her stuff. Margo, later, gets in a fight with Martha, and the 10 friends, watch the two slapping, shoving, and punching each other. Zim's driver instructor is Mrs. Allen, but he first fails his test, then he gave it another shot. Personality Zim is always very nice and clever. He loved video games and Ants when he was a child, now, age 17, he enjoys playing Diddy Kong Racing with Zack which they ''don't find strange. He is an intelligent chef at In-N-Out Burger, but he can sometimes overreact when he messes things up.